


One Shots

by AnimeLover7878



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover7878/pseuds/AnimeLover7878
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically a whole bunch of one shot stories with what ever characters you want and from any anime, book or story. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. This is my new idea so I hope it goes well. Give the name and show or book the character is from in the comments (All are welcome) you guys can also suggest how you want the story to go. Thanks that's all Comment away :)</p><p>Anime is Life <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any characters :)

Okay so here is the first one. This is at the request of Lyra, who wanted a Kaneki ken and Touka kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul. So here it is I hope you like it and comment suggestions you want me to write about. Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos.

It was the last customer of the night at Anteiku and Nishiki was busy behind the counter trying to make the perfect coffee for little Hinami. Touka was in the back checking inventory for the next day.

  ”Eh…how about this one?” Nishiki said handing Hinami a steaming cup of coffee. She took a quick sip before setting the cup down and smiling at him.

“It’s good!” she said surprised before taking another sip, within 5 minutes the entire pot of coffee Nishiki had made was gone and Hinami was going crazy on the caffeine.

“Hinami!” Touka said entering the room shocked at the sight of Hinami destroying the coffee shop “Nishiki I’m going to kill you!!!” Touka said turning to him flashing her blood red eyes.

“Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!” Hinami screamed throwing a table at Kaneki who was just coming through the door of the coffee shop. He silently blocked the table and sent it back across the room.

“So what happened here?” He said heading behind the counter to get a cup of coffee

“I will tell what going to happen” Tuoka said “When I’m done with him he is going to need some rehabilitation” She said pointing to Nishiki

“Me all I did was give the girl her damn coffee!” Nishiki said

“Coffee! Ya you gave her coffee! The whole god damn pot of it!” Touka screamed becoming more agitated by the minute.

 

Hinami was still running around the store destroying things left and right, her biggest mistake came when she tried to mess with Kaneki. He quickly put an end to her roaming by grabbing her willing or not and handing her thrashing body to Renji.

“Finally” Kaneki mumbles before sitting back down to enjoy his coffee, but it wasn’t over yet. Kaneki remembered two very big problems that were sill happening.

“Get over here you little rodent” Nishiki said thrashing about the coffee shop with his Kagune. He missed Tuoka by a few inches and punched a hole in the wall.(Long story as to why she had to fix the wall already lol)

“I just fixed that you idiot!” She said jumping on Nishiki and pinning him to the wall with her Kagune, stabbing him through the hands and shoulders so he could not move.

“You know your just like your brother Tuoka, such a cold hart that can never love or even care for someone, your just a cold blooded killer!” Nishiki said spitting blood into her face.

 Touka’s eyes welled up on the verge of tears and she lost it, giving into her rage and emotions. She repeatedly threw Nikshiki around the shop like a rage doll, no emotion in her face at all. (Idk lol just go with it)

Realizing what Touka had done Kaneki stepped in and grabbed her pulling Nishiki’s limp body which crumpled to the floor.

“Get off me!” she screamed in between sobs cutting Kaneki with her Kagune. He pinned her to the wall preventing her from hurting herself and him

“Let go Kaneki” she said pushing has hard as she could on his chest but Kaneki didn’t move and inch. Tuoka started crying uncontrollably punching him repeatedly in the chest until she went limp and slid down to the floor. Kaneki knelt down beside her pulling her into his chest and holding her tightly.

“W-What are you doing?” Tuoka mumbled still sniffing, trying to pull away from him, but Kaneki wouldn’t let go. Minutes later Tuoka was fast asleep from all the crying and Kaneki picked her small body off him and carried her to the couch where her laid her down and wiped the left over tears from her pale face. (AAAWWW!! Kinda, maybe?)

Leaving Touka on the couch Kaneki turned and went to clean the shop, starting with the lump on the floor. Kaneki walked over to Nishiki and kicked him to see if he was still living. A pained moan cane from the crumpled body and Kaneki just grabbed his leg and pulled him to the back and threw him on the couch. After bandaging Nishiki up he returned to the front of the store to find Tuoka had woken up and was now busy sweeping up the glass on the floor.

A few minutes into cleaning the floor Kaneki saw that Touka had a cut on her arm that was bleeding. Kaneki instructed her to sit on the couch, a few minutes later he returned with some bandages and gauze to clean it up as it healed. They sat in silence and he cleaned her arm.

“Kaneki?” she whispered

“Hhm?”

“Thank you” she said as her eyes started to water

  “It’s no problem really it’s just a cut” he mumbled blushing slightly

“N-no” she said grabbing his face with her hand and pulling it up to look at her. “Thank you for- for everything” she said before looking at the floor.

Kaneki’s hand released hears he cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes, her cheeks were flush and all Kaneki could think was how cute she looked.

“You look so cute when you blush” He said before leaning in for a kiss which was a shock for both of them. They pulled away and before they knew it was a full make out session.

Five minutes had passed before the door of the shop burst open and Renji walked in with Hinami, Who was bound in duct tape and flopping around everywhere. Kaneki pulled away blushing and quickly and stood up to start cleaning again.

“Take her back” He said with pleading eyes

30 minutes later

Renji had left after helping clean the shop and Hinami was now calm and Touka was about tii remove the duct tape.

‘You promise not to go crazy right?” she said

Hinami nodded and Touka started to take the tape off, when the tape was all gone Himani jumped off the couch and ran around Touka and Kaneki singing

“Kaneki and Touka sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage them comes a baby in a baby carriage!”

   Tuoka and Kaneki started laughing and kissed once more before Hinami interrupted them.

“Does this mean I get to be an aunt now!!!”

 

Okay end of first chapter, if you are confused about the last part in the anime Hinami refers to Touka as sister ti I went with that ending. They are not actually related. This is a great anime if anyone is interested its Tokyo Ghoul. I really hope you liked this chapter and give me feedback on what you guys want to see in the future or if you have suggestions for new chapters. Sorry again for any typos and thanks again. Have a good day/ night. Bye bye

Anime is Life <3


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito/Kazuto x Sinon/Asada

Hello people I know you have been waiting a long, long time for this so I hope you like it. This is a Kirito/Kazuto x Sinon/Asada from Sword Art Online 2 (Great anime watch it!!!) Recommended by Typewriter, sorry it’s taken me so long. More chapters too come, also sorry for any typos. Leave more suggestions!  
______________________________________________________________________  
I could have sworn I saw something when Kiroto finally finished off Death Gun, I don’t know it was like he was a different person or character” Asada thought lying in bed after logging out of GGO. (Gun Gale Online)  
She sighed turning over to go to sleep “I know I saw something” she said dozing off  
Mommy!….mommy! BANG!........  
“No!” Asada screamed waking up from her constant nightmare.  
“Ugh, yet again!” she groaned rolling over to shut off the alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button she rolled back into a heap on the bed. After laying there for about 15 minutes Asada finally decided to get up and out of bed.  
I got this, I can do this! She thought walking over to the desk just across the room. Staring at the drawer before pulling it open, reveling the gun that has hunted her for years.  
I can do this. Please, Please, Please let me do this! Asada reached down brushing her fingers across hilt.  
“BEP, BEP, BEP!”  
Asada screamed and jumped across the room “Good lord!” she said clutching her chest. Running over to the alarm clock and smacking her hand down quickly to shut it off. Returning to the desk she shut the drawer.  
“Not today” she said walking off to the bathroom. ______________________________________________________________________  
“Link Start! Kazuto said logging on to GGO  
Now to find Sinon, I told her when to log on right? Oh crap, I think I forgot. Dang it, Dang it, Dang it Kirito thought before run straight into a wall.  
“That’s a wall there buddy.” Musketeer X said walking over to Kirito, who fell down to the ground. Helping him up she just laughed.  
“What were you thinking about, when you ran into the wall here?” she asked  
“Nothing just wondering, have you seen Sinon anywhere today?” Kirito asked brushing off the dust from his pants.  
“No come to think of it I really haven’t seen her today, why are you looking for her?”  
“N-no reason, just wanted to talk that’s all!” He said blushing quickly and looking at the ground  
“Okay she will be on later, we are supposed to practice. Now I have better things to do then get killed by you again so bye.” She said walking away  
___________________________________________________________________  
Asada got back from the store with her dinner in hand ready to eat. Looking to her clock she remembered that she has practice with Musketeer X. Sitting down at the table she quickly ate her dinner and rushed to her room to log in.  
“link start….”  
“Hey Sinon I see you finally decided to come!” Musketeer said walking over  
“I’m sorry, I got held up.” She responded  
“Well let’s get going then, Oh by the way Kirito was looking for you earlier” She said walking to the training levels.  
“O-Oh I wonder why?” Sinon said following Musketeer  
Hmm I wonder why he was looking for me, Could it be about Death Gun, Or what I saw the other day. Maybe it had something to do with the message he left for me when I logged on……what does he want?  
“Hey Sinon are you there, hello? Sinon?” Musketeer shouted  
Breaking for her thoughts she turned to see the barrel of Musketeer’s gun aimed straight for her. Quickly jumping out of the way Sinon started to get to work.  
Later…… -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking back to the center of town Sinon couldn’t help but think about the message Kirito sent her earlier that day.  
Sinon please meet me by the training area when you’re ready.  
\- Kirito  
“What does that even mean?” she said walking around trying to gain the courage to meet with Kirito.  
I can do this, I mean it’s just Kirito. Right? Yes! Just Kirito with you know his eyes and hair, not to mention the fact that he looks gorges in real life! I mean what’s not to love about a hot gamer. Oh my God! What am I thinking!!!!!!!!!!  
“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” She said mumbling under her breath. Little did she know that when thinking this, Sinon had wandered to the meeting point.  
“H-hey there?” Kirito said walking over to Sinon.  
“Oh! Hey! What’s up?” She said blushing just a bit  
“I uh wanted to talk with you about…. Stuff.” He said awkwardly  
“What kind of stuff?” she asked with a smirk  
“Um-mm well you see. I uh… wanted to talk about, the other day with Death Gun.” He stuttered  
“Oh ya I have some questions too, mister” Sinon said getting up in Kirito’s face blushing a little  
“In that case you go first, little lady” He said with a smile  
“I’M NOT LITTLE!!!!” she screamed punching at him   
“Ha, ha okay I’m sorry, go on and say what you’re going to say”  
“Well what was that whole flashy thing you did; it was kind of like you were a character from SAO or something? I mean not like I know anything about it, ya know just wondering.” she said pushing dirt around with her foot  
Oh shit, did she see that for real…. Crap, crap, crap that wasn’t my intention. I thought she was far enough away. What do I do? She even knew the game, that’s amazing and kinda cute if you think about it. The way she pushes the dirt with her cute little feet, and let’s not forget her fighting ability in GGO, and ALO. Oh so hot.  
“Hello stupid, are you going to answer my question or what, because I don’t have all day.”  
“Um right, well ya the thing is that I was in SAO so….”  
“You were in what? You didn’t think this might be important information for me to know?” She said  
“Well ya but I thought maybe you would be all gushy over me.”  
“GUSHY, GUSHY YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE GUSHY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME!” Sinon said before storming off  
Well shit, that didn’t go as planned Kirito thought running after her  
“HEY SINON WAIT! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU STILL!” he screamed after her  
“No, No you really don’t. Didn’t you know I’m too gushy for you! UGH!” She said to him before logging out  
I have to go after her, I need to tell her before I losses my courage to say something Kirito thought to himself before hitting the log out button.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Asada ripped the gear off her head in an angry rage.  
I can’t believe that boy, why the hell would he think that. Ya I’m a girl but I’m not like all the others. I’m not stupid and I certainly don’t GUSH. With a huge sigh of frustration Sinon got up to take a shower.  
“What to wear?” Kirito mumbled ravaging through his closet to find suitable cloths.  
Suguhawalked by his room seeing the mess he had made she decided to come in and help  
“So I’m assuming it didn’t go very well for you then.” She said sitting down on his bed sorting through some cloths.  
“Ya I kind of said she was gushy and girly.” He mumbled putting on a button down shirt  
“Oh low blow brother, that was stupid.’” She said giggling  
“Well how do I look?” he said after putting on some black pants and a white shirt with his black jacket on.  
“Like always, but good luck and I would maybe get her flowers or something if I was you.” She said whispering before she left the room.  
Flowers got it!  
_________________________________________________________________________

Getting out of the shower Asada threw on a log shirt and shorts and sat down to do some homework.   
*Knock! Knock!*  
Who could that be? She thought getting up to answer the door  
Opening the door she saw Kazuto with a bunch of flowers.  
Standing there for a good 5 minutes she notice he was just staring at her blushing, remembering what she put on she slammed the door in his face and ran to her room grabbing a jacket. Sinon re opened the door and allowed Kazuto to come in. After shutting the door she turned around and stood there for a minuet until Kazuto broke the silence.  
“Um I got this for you, I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” He said handing her the flowers  
“Thanks” Sinon said blushing and walking to get a vase, Kazuto followed behind her  
Reaching for the top shelf Sinon was too short to reach the vase. Kazuto came up behind her and grabbed the vase looking down and handing it to her.  
“Thank you!” she said quickly blushing after realizing how close they were, after realizing that himself Kazuto cleared his throat and stepped away from her.   
“So what did you want to talk about” she said putting the flowers on the table before sitting down.  
“Well I wanted to say that. I-I um really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?” He said quickly blushing  
Sinon was shocked at what she just heard and her heart was pounding out of her chest  
“Um I guess so sure, I mean it wouldn’t hurt right?”  
“Right! I mean it’s nothing we haven’t done before.”  
“Ya Okay” she said blushing now too  
Kazuto and Sinon talked all night until they were falling asleep the next morning together on the couch. Waking up Kazuto realized how early it was and knew that he had to get home.  
“Hey Sinon?” he said nudging her slightly so she would wake up “I have to get going.”  
“Oh um okay let me walk you out.” She said standing up walking over to the door  
“Thanks for letting me stay the night” he said  
“No problem really” she said yawning  
Kazuto hugged Sinon and walked out the door. After closing the door Sinon was sad that he left, and wished she had the courage to kiss him or something. She went to get ready when there was yet again a knock at the door.  
Opening it she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a kiss, by none other than Kazuto. After kissing for what seemed lie forever, Kazuto said goodbye yet again and left. Shutting the door for a second time Sinon leaned against it with a large grin and her face as read as a tomato.

Finally guy I finished the chapter. I really hope you liked it and I am truly sorry it took so long to get up. Let me know what you think of it in the comments. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye, bye (Leave suggestions in the comments for new chapters)  
Anime is Life <3


End file.
